


With You, Always

by EMPG22HoPe



Series: Of The Stars - an Astoria Greengrass collection [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Minor Character Death, Other, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMPG22HoPe/pseuds/EMPG22HoPe
Summary: See her light up the night and the sea, she calls me.Astoria visits her older sister's grave on the 20th anniversary of the curse taking Daphne Greengrass's life. She reflects life without her sister.





	With You, Always

**With You, Always  
** by  _ **EMPG22HoPe**_

_**** _

* * *

_See her light up the night and the sea, she calls me_

* * *

_**August 2000** _

Astoria  **used** to have a sister. She remembers her vividly, as far as the baby's mind could go. She had flowing blonde locks, a sweet smile and the brightest green eyes she's ever seen. Her name was Daphne. Though she didn't last long.

Before Astoria could learn to even walk or talk, Daphne acquired the Greengrass curse. Old, dark magic that resurfaces every now and then from generations ago till' now. Astoria didn't understand why her pretty sister disappeared. Her mum and dad said that she died in her sleep, and it was as plain as that. But as Astoria grew older, she discovered the secrets of the family curse—and how the death of her sister was nothing short of ordinarily dying in her sleep. It was much,  _much_ worst.

Astoria sniffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes, though that attempt was futile on its own when some landed on the gravestone of her sister, Daphne. Today was the 20th anniversary of her sister's death, and till' now - she felt like she hadn't known her except for the pretty face she had when Astoria saw her as a baby.

It wasn't fair at all that Daphne died because of a curse. It should have been her. Although she might have been too young to die of something like that, but Daphne was the first female born Greengrass in  _centuries_. The curse latched onto her sister, and she probably might catch on as well. But so far, she hadn't been gravely ill. She had been ill with colds here and there, but not as bad as what Daphne went through.

She could remember the records of her sister's medical papers. Dark blotches on her skin, the paleness and the cold as a corpse body. Her sister had blood clotting in her brain, matched with horrid internal bleeding as well.

It was terrifying, and she couldn't possibly imagine her sweet big sister going through all that horror. Just the thought of it made her fall on her knees, sobbing at the sight of her sister's grave. All her life she had gotten used to being alone, but everyday—she always thought of the  _what ifs_.

What if Daphne had lived longer? What if she did have the curse but still lived long to see Astoria go through life? What if, what if,  _what if_.

It should have been her. The curse should have taken her instead of her loving sister. But even as she felt the guilt every time she came to Daphne's grave, she could imagine her sister shaking her head at her, as if to say,  _"It's not your fault_."

She couldn't help that it is.

Daphne never saw her go to Hogwarts. Never saw her get into the Slug Club. Never saw her become Prefect. Never saw her fall in love. Never saw her graduate. Never saw her get her first job at St. Mungo's.

And in the future, oh, the imminent future. Daphne would never see her get married. She would never see Astoria's growing stomach. She would never see her give birth to her child. She would never get to play with her niece or nephew. Never—

"Astoria, dear," Her mother, Cassandra's, soft voice echoed in the midst of her quiet despair. Astoria looked up to her mother, still sobbing at all the terrible thoughts. "It's time to go."

"Just one more minute, please." Astoria begged; her voice cracking as she looked back at her sister's grave. "Please. I don't want to leave her. She needs me."

Her father, Cepheus, sighed, and she looked up to see her parents exchange looks. Cassandra nodded silently, smiled a sad one before planting a kiss on Astoria's forehead. Cepheus did just the same before the pair left to wait for Astoria by the car.

Astoria turned back to the gravestone, bright green eyes now dim and red from all her crying. Her hand reached for what was engraved of Daphne's name under the bush of ember carnations she had brought that day. Carnations, she had a feeling, would have been Daphne's favorite flowers. They colored innocence, but also a string of beauty—one that Daphne was.

"I love you." Astoria whispered in a small voice as she caressed her sister's name. How she wished she were merely caressing her sister's pretty blonde locks. "Sometimes I miss you so much I can hardly stand it. I wish you were."

A warm breeze blew past her, and Astoria giggled a little before wiping the tears off her eyes and cheeks; now beaming at her sister's grave. She knew that despite Daphne being gone, her big sister took care of her from above. Some might call her the only Greengrass child now, Daphne hardly ever being introduced in the world. But Astoria begged to differ. She'll always have her sister, and always commemorate her memory, even if she knew very little of her.

Often, she imagined her sister to be pretty and vivacious if she had lived longer. All the boys would be on their knees to please her. All the girls would be jealous of her pretty golden hair. And Daphne, she would be the big sister that fights off all the bullies that tried to hurt Astoria when she had been in her first year. She imagined the misfortune of her bullies to be the work of her big sister, and she would mentally high five Daphne for it.

She could remember playing tea parties and building dollhouses alone, but never truly alone. Often, she just imagined her sister to be there, playing with her, giving her advices. She found it easiest to not be sad about not having her sister if she pretended, even for just a fraction of a moment, that she was still there and alive.

Her memories made her smile. While they may not be real to some, they were the most real she could think of. It was memories unknown of her and her sister that had helped Astoria produce her first corporeal patronus in the shape of a magnificent white swan.

Astoria pulled off her favorite red and gold Gryffindor scarf before placing it around the ends of her sister's protruding grave. She tied it around the stone delicately before patting it into place.

"Something of mine," she whispered before her lips curled into a gentle smile. "So that way, you can keep me close to you, as I've always felt you close to me."

The ones that love us never truly leave us, after all. They're right in our hearts, guiding and leading us to paths unknown. Whenever she was lost, she looked up to the sky and talked to Daphne like she was still there. Just listening. And the breeze, whenever warm, felt like a hug from her big sister.

Daphne would always be in her heart, no matter how far she was.  _ **Always**_ _,_ and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A little snippet/drabble about the biggest what if of what if Daphne had been affected by the curse rather than Astoria? Even more, affected by the curse at such a young age? It was an AU idea I've had whilst I roleplayed Astoria on tumblr, and I thought I could share it with you lot. I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Please R&R. :')
> 
> EMPG22HoPe


End file.
